Amor de Hermanos
by RedDemon21
Summary: Lo que ocurre cuando juntas a Sasuke e Itachi en un parque de diversiones.


**Aclaraciones del capitulo:** Hola a todos, después de un breve tiempo he vuelto con otro fic para ustedes. Espero les guste. Hay quizás un poco OOC por parte de algunos personajes.

Nada del universo de Naruto me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fuera mío los akatsukis estarían vivos, Sasuke ya se habría casado con Sakura y tendrían 3 hijos XD, Naruto y Hinata estarían en lo mismo, y el madadei dominaría al mundo XD.

AMOR DE HERMANOS

Era un día normal en Konoha, el sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban y a lo lejos se podía sentir la paz y el aroma a fin de semana.

Y allí estaba el equipo siete parado en frente a según Sasuke aquella aberración, aburrida y sin sentido. Aún no entendía como lo habían convencido de ir a ese nuevo parque de diversiones que visitaba konoha por la temporada; perola verdad es que ahí estaba, y por lo visto no habría vuelta atrás.

Dulces dettabayo!- gritó eufórico, pero a la vez un muy feliz, Naruto , el cual comenzó a perseguir al hombre de los algodones de azúcar cuan perro a un cartero. Mientras Sasuke observaba perplejo la imagen y con su típico tic en la ceja, Sakura aprovechaba la oportunidad para lanzársele; y es que ella haciéndose la sorprendida ya se le había prendido del brazo y decía algo acerca de "un callejón oscuro" y de "robarle su honor".

Con un rápido movimiento el azabache logra zafarse y salir corriendo, pero la pelirosa no se rinde y sigue tras él, dejando en el camino una larga estela de polvo, gente golpeada caída a los costados y a los pocos sobrevivientes de huracán Haruno bastante sorprendidos ( con la típica gota anime en sus cabezas).

Con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos Sasuke logra divisar en la lejanía su salvación, un tumulto de gente esperando a subir a un juego, ¡y que juego! , se trataba nada más y nada menos de la súper duper híper mega giganorme montaña rusa.

Sasuke desesperando y viendo como el torbellino rosa le pisaba los talones, pechó a cuanto cristiano se le cruzó, intentando escapar al "amor" de la Haruno. Y fue así que alcanzando su objetivo ocupó el primer lugar vacío que encontró.

El juego ya estaba poniéndose en marcha cuando… "lo vio". A su lado se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que su "muy amado, querido y apreciado" –aniki- gruño Sasuke (solo para aquellos que no se dieron cuenta, lo sospechaban y/o sabían que es aniki, sí era Itachi. Ahora que narices hacia en un parque de diversiones en Konoha…no se pregúntenselo a Pein o Madara XD)

Antes de que Itachi pudiera contestar y Sasuke comenzar su preciada venganza, fueron brutalmente interrumpidos por el comienzo del juego, que de no ser por los seguros de seguro hubieran volado por los aires como los pajaritos del comienzo

Y así comenzó el lento ascenso a la tortura de tres con treinta minutos que duraba el juego. Los hermanos Uchiha permanecían ahora callados y quietos en sus respectivos asientos lanzándose de vez en cuando alguna mirada de odio.

Y todo seguía su normal cause, Sasuke e Itachi odiandose, la montaña rusa subiendo hasta que…- !!!!!!! La subida terminó.

Y entonces ocurrió lo nunca antes se había visto en mucho tiempo, no, no señores no se trata de Zetzu en bañador, sino que… Sasuke e  
Itachi, dos Uchihas gritaban como niñitas asustadas.

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Gritaban a coro y sincronizadamente cuando violentamente el artefacto tomó otro rumbo y lo dejo de cabeza.

-KUSOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Nuevamente gritaron al unísono con el último y por cierto muy alto empinado descenso según Itachi.

Regresando a la normalidad ambos shinobis retomaron nuevamente sus frías e inexpresivas facciones, y con la normalidad de todas las normalidades salieron del juego. Se miraron de reojo y con sus frías y típicas voces se dijeron - ¡Esto nunca ocurrió!...

Ahora Itachi se alejaba dándole la espalda a su hermano, con su capa y cabellos ondeantes al viento, con ese paso tan característico de él; dejando a un confundido Sasuke completamente solo en la entrada del juego. Quedo estupefacto por unos segundos observando como su "aniki" se alejaba lentamente achicándose y mezclándose con el paisaje cada vez más.

Finalmente cuando el genio de los Uchihas hubo desaparecido por completo, Sasuke miró a ambos lados con cautela intentado divisar si había "moros en la costa". Con cuidado saca del bolsillo de su blanca bermuda un celular y apretó un par de botones. En la pantalla se podía divisar a un muy enojado, asustado, despeinado y desalineado Itachi, gritando como niñita llorona.

Una perversa y arrogante sonrisa se modelo en el rostro del menor de los Uchihas, después de todo haber seguido a ese par de bakas a ese antro no había sido tan malo…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Akatsuki por fin le había dado días libres a Itachi, quien ahora se deleitaba con una muy "educativa" lectura, si se puede considerar didáctico al Icha icha. Kisame le hablaba a Samheda, Zetzu vegetaba en el jardín, Konan hacia origami, Hidan insultaba a Kakuzu y Kakuzu a Hidan, Tobi molestaba al resto, ya que Deidara lo ignoraba debido a que estaba prendido a la computador como un zombi, mordiendo y haciendo explota a todo aquel que osara querer tocar su "tezzzoro", sip lo normal.

Itachi seguía hundido y compenetrado en su muy interesante e instructiva lectura, cuando de pronto es interrumpido bruscamente por risitas tontas que gradualmente se convirtieron en carcajadas, al levantar le vista se cuenta se da cuenta que medio Akatsuki esta tan prendido al ordenador como Deidara, pero lo mas raro es que no los mando a volar.

Tenia que averiguar que narices era tan bueno como para que Deidara decidiera compartirlo con resto

-Que demonios ocurre, no puedo concentrarme en MI lectura con tanto alboroto-espeto Itachi.

El silencio inundó la habitación, aunque por lo bajo podían empezarse a escuchar risitas aguantadas, finalmente no pudieron mas y soltaron al unísono una carcajada.

Pechando a todo el mundo Itachi logró llegar al monitor del endemoniado aparatejo, quedando perplejo ante la imagen.

-Oye Itachi-san no sabía que tenías la voz tan fina-soltó la finalmente Deidara.

-Si deveras estas hecho una puxxxxta-agrego Hidan

-jejeje…-soltó una risita nerviosa al ver los ojos de Itachi que brillaban con un rojo intenso nunca antes visto…bueno si como cuando decidió robarle su libro de Icha Icha…mejor no recordar eso pobre Hidan, que traumado de por vida.

-No sean así con Itachi-Kun-Exclamó un muy cofcofcofafeminadocofcofcof Kisame, antes de que su amigo asesinara a todo los presentes, y como eso lo incluía su bello pellejo…bueno no le convenía.

Se da media vuelta, agarra el típico sombrero Akatsuki –Kisame…vamos. Fue todo lo que dijo

-Pe..Pero a donde???Preguntó un nervioso Kisame

-A Konoha el líder acaba de asignarnos la misión de atrapar al kyubi

-Pe..Pero si no dijo nada…

-Ahoraa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-le grito y Kisame salio tras de el

Su pequeño otuoto se las pagaría…

Fin

Reviews, tomatazos, elogios cualquiera de los dos se aceptan


End file.
